Creation
by SeptemberRaven
Summary: Trapped and alone, locked in with yourself… I have to wonder what nightmarish scenarios your imagination has granted you with. SLASH Ghirahim and Link, GhiraLink, darkfic sorta thing.


**Warnings: slash themes, non!con/dub!con in next chapter.**

**To be honest, this probably is never going to be finished ahahaha...**

* * *

Light cuts a rectangular path onto the stone floor, the sound of steel sliding open rebounding off the walls and transitioning into a desolate silence. I step in, the open door allowing a clear illumination of the room, and everything in it, before it slides shut and darkness takes over once more.

The atmosphere of this very chamber is almost tangible – trembling with fear, dripping with misery, heavy with defeat, static with despair and absolutely _reeking_ of hopelessness. Contrast to the thick emotions deafening the air, all is quiet. Wordlessly, I come forth, placing one foot in front of the other with such refined grace there is hardly a sound.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

A flinch, tensing muscles. Your maddening solitude is broken by another presence – my presence. It has been a while… I wonder, do you recognize me?

I cross the threshold and make my way towards the object of my attention.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Don't pretend you can't hear me.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

No, I am not those foolish bokoblins coming to shove sustenance at your face and then ridicule you for it.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

No, I am not the rescue you so long for to whisk you away, out of your confinement, out of this hell.

_Tap-tap._

And no, try as you might, pretending to be unconscious will not magically make me disappear, though it is amusing to watch you do so regardless.

Slumped against the wall, wrists bound above his head, covered in garments barely wearable because they are so badly torn – what a pathetic state to be reduced to. He is blinded by a strip of fabric, and muted by another. As I kneel down, I see his head come up slightly – the action alone takes a great amount of strength from him. How weak he is…. I almost take pity. My hand stretches out to lift his jaw and no resistance is returned on his part – he doesn't struggle, nor fight, nor scream.

My fingers dig lightly into his skin as I incline my head.

It is astounding how dramatically a mere few weeks of isolation have affected this human.

I release him and his chin falls, dropping against his chest and staying there. So, this is what my enemy has decayed too. My adversary who had caused me so much trouble, interfered with my plans on numerous accounts, stood against me boldly and, as of now, was barely even a threat. The edges of my lips are tugged upwards with jubilance.

I can't say I'm not pleased.

In the numerous days spent in this cell, I did not visit him once, allowing him to come up with his own predictions about where I was. Did I capture the spirit maiden? Was I close to capturing her? What have I done to her? What did I intend on doing to her?

And the conclusions…? Well… those were always entirely up to him.

Boredom… is a funny thing, sky child. It allows the mind to wander, to warp thoughts, to distort emotions, to twist and spiral until it is so far away from reality there is no distinguished boundary between fantasy and fact… Trapped and alone, locked in with yourself, left in the dark both figuratively and literally… I have to wonder what nightmarish scenarios your imagination has granted you with.

Streaks run from under the object obstructing his eyesight, his bare wrists are rubbed raw, the chains and his forearms stained red. This tells me more than I need to know.

Dusk coloured diamonds break apart my pristine left glove and dissipate into the air, revealing my bare forearm and hand. I reach out, my fingers finding his dirty blond locks, a frown taking residence in my expression. I lift his jaw to attention again.

He is cold, unnaturally so, and damp. It appears as though my idiotic minions weren't particularly generous with their most recent hosing session... How troublesome. If he falls ill I am holding it over their heads.

Although… the fact that they even managed to keep him alive in the first place is a miracle in itself, so I suppose I shouldn't expect too much...

The silence stretches on and still, no response is garnered from the human. Perhaps he is unconscious? I doubt it. His breathing is even, but not deep. In fact, I'd say it was steadily growing stronger…

And then he twitches. I can see a shudder birth from his core and ripple across his small frame. His brows are drawn together as though he is trying to wrap his head around something just beyond his grasp. I smile as I watch him claw his way out of the dazed state previously ensnaring him, but he does not go without a fight. Disorientation is a rather persistent foe it seems.

With an unexpectedly sharp movement, he jerks and the hold I have on him is tested. Another jerk – but with more power put into it, though hardly enough to get him out of his current predicament. My smile is unwavering, as is my grip and yet… he persists.

It's as though some hidden reserve of strength is unlocked within him, the chains above him rattle as he strains against them. His writhing has rapidly become more violent in such a short amount of time. I observe, mildly amused.

A low, distressed groan bubbles past the cloth gagging him, tinged with the frustration of not finding succession in his continuous struggles. He tosses his head, his fingers curl and clench at nothing.

Yes, keep thrashing. I'm sure you'll break free _sometime._

My eyebrows climb. I can't help but chuckle.

As though the sound of my voice holds some sort of spell over him, he stops instantly; going rigid like a cornered animal would in the face of its predator. Slowly, I lean forward andm though he can't see me, I know he can sense the decrease in space between us. He presses back into the wall as far as he can go. If his eyes weren't covered I assume they would be wide with trepidation.

Yes, sky child. This isn't a dream. This isn't even a nightmare. I am here and I am real.

And I'm not going anywhere.

My hand moulds to the shape of his cheek. He trembles at the contact, turning his face away.

Compared to the vigorous youth who so boldly challenged me before, you are barely recognizable. Oh, if only you could see yourself right now. How broken you've truly become… I'm sure it would come as a shock.

But he is the one to surprise me. I hear it; a sound slipping past the gag, and not one of fear or pain or distress. It takes me a moment to realize he is growling at me, defiance stubbornly shining through once more.

Remarkable… Even now you still resist?

I'm as impressed as I am annoyed. Be careful, sky child… that is a dangerous combination.

My fingers find his blond strands, squeezing them in a firm hold as I bring myself closer, my lips nearly pressed against his ear.

The fact that you have the temerity to continuously defy me is almost laughable. I know you won't last much longer. _You_ know you won't last much longer. You're not invincible and, contrary to popular belief, your spirit is not unbreakable. Eventually you will crack… cave… shatter…

My grip loosens.

So, how long will it take for you to unravel completely? Another few days in solitude? Another week? A month? It should be obvious that I will persist… so what is the point in even trying to fight? It's a losing battle, sky child. You're only making this more painful on yourself.

He makes a noise in his throat as I brush my fingers through his hair, my fingertips lightly tracing circles on his scalp.

I pause.

A flicker, a fleeting change in his demeanor. That is what I detect, if only for an instant.

It is odd. He is brave even in the face of carnage and torture – stupid, but brave. And yet, something in my deceptively gentle touch has made his composition falter. If I know this human, a miniscule gesture such as that shouldn't throw him off. How interesting…

Is it fear I am sensing?

I tilt my head a fraction.

Perhaps. But something tells me it extends far beyond that of normal anxiety. A deeply rooted terror, and possibly one that has formed over time… My temptation to explore this possibility is rising.

Interesting indeed.

In any case, I am more than appetent to identify this weakness, and exploit it for all its worth.

And so, this makes me wonder…

A contemplative smile stretches my lips. As though the human senses my sudden fascination with his inner demons, he attempts to shrink back.

… What is it that you are so afraid of?

* * *

**Will be updated soon... hopefully.**

**R&R**


End file.
